I miss you
by Frackinawesomeninja
Summary: How did the sweetest guy I know turn into my worst nightmare? Jelsa. Maybe kristanna thrown in. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Do you remember the days of elementary school? When no one was weird, or different, or ostracized for being themselves. The days when you could look at a person and not think anything negative about them. When everyone still believed their parents want they told them they could be a star or the president.

I would give anything to have those days back.

Walking through the school hallways, I look around at what people look like and mentally label them. You can judge me all you want but it's the society we live in. That girl over there is always the pretty one. That one will never get someone to ask her to prom. That boy will never get above a C+ in a general level class. Though I have always hated labels and judgements, I know that I am no better than the judges or the labelers. I can't help it. We always judge someone's looks before their personality. It's just how our world works. There is no avoiding it or sugarcoating it.

Take me, for example. I tend to wear a lot of jeans and baggy tees or hoodies with converse or boots. I don't think I've worn a skirt since the seventh grade. I am a junior with about as little confidence as a junior has, made noticeable by my lack of eye contact in the hallways or during conversation. To be honest, I doubt most people know my name and I have gone to the same school as them for at least three years. My platinum blond hair is always in a ponytail, a bun, or a braid, never down. My hair is probably my only memorable quality. My glasses hide my blue eyes and my makeup-less face. All in all, I'm considered plain, forgettable. That is my label, when given. Nothing.

If I am ever noticed, it's never good attention. When people talk to me, it is usually just to torment me. My worst tormentor is the most popular, and attractive (though I hardly ever notice because he is such an asshole), guy in the school. One might think that if I get his attention, I must get noticed by others, but it seems that the way he treats me just encourages others to ignore my existence.

 _Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear,_ I think to myself as I see Jack approaching my locker. Yep, my bully is Jack Frost. Every girl thinks he's dreamy just because he has this really unnaturally white hair and crystal blue eyes. Even I have to admit to myself that while he is repulsive to me, I can see where they are all coming from. Without looking at me, Jack shoves me into my locker with his shoulder. No body laughs or even looks my way, but it is still embarrassing.

I will always wonder what happened to my favorite person ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so here's chapter two. I realize that I only have one follower and I love you but I'm also writing this for me. Please follow and review.**

Back in the good old days of middle school and elementary school, jack was my best friend. He was the funniest person I knew. He was always the first to help someone when they fell or dropped something. He never swore, even when all of his friends did, something that I admired deeply. He was the first person I ran to when I needed a friend. He was always there for me, even when no one else was.

I loved Jack like family. My family did too. My sister had the biggest crush one him, since she was three years younger and always thought he was handsome. Not that I didn't, I just knew it was a dead end, with me being me and him being him. I would never measure up to his standards.

When we hit high school, we made a pact that no matter what, we would always be best friends. I took that to heart but I guess he didn't. I almost couldn't blame him, looking back, though it broke me at the time. I wish I had the opportunity to leave my kingdom of isolation but I knew I couldn't. Jack didn't have to worry, he could talk to people without worrying about what could go wrong. Jack didn't have any secrets to hide.

Jack never even knew that secret. The only ones that know are my parents. Even my sister, Anna, doesn't know. But more on that later.

I walk to my locker at the end of the day, ignoring the words "ice bitch" carved into it. If only they knew the accuracy of it. When I have all of my homework in my bag, I head for the parking lot. I used to give Anna a ride home, but she gets a ride with her boyfriend. I sometimes wonder if she's just embarrassed to let people know she's related to me. You would never know otherwise. Unlike me, Anna is gorgeous. She has bright red hair that is almost always in two braids, her eyes are this beautiful teal and she's got a smattering of freckles on her face and shoulders. She's full of self-confidence, even if she is a little awkward at times. We are basically polar opposites.

Walking to my car, I feel eyes on me, but looking around, the only one looking my way is Jack, though I don't know why. When he realizes I'm looking back at him he turns back to his conversation with his friends, laughing at something someone said. I sigh and turn back to my car, getting in and driving out of the parking lot.

When I get home, I walk into the kitchen to feed our dog, Olaf, and then head upstairs and lock myself in my room to do homework. This is my routine every day. I hear Anna come in about half an hour later. I work on my homework until 6:30 and sneak downstairs for dinner, making sure Anna isn't out there. Our parents will be home in less than an hour.

How wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: third chapter here we go. I know it's a downer and I'm sorry but it's necessary. Enjoy. I will get to the jelsa eventually. Please follow and review.**

All I can remember is hearing a knock on the door at eleven. There were two policemen, both with solemn expressions. One looked at me with sympathy. I don't know what he said. The only words I understood were "crash", "ice", and "parents". After that, everything became a blur. Only one thought was going through my head.

 _They're gone._

How do you keep breathing when your whole world comes crumbling down around you?

I run to my room and don't come out for three days. In that time I don't eat a morsel of food. I have no appetite. I also don't want Anna to see me like this. You see, that secret that I was going to come back to, is that I have ice powers completely run by my emotions. Over the years, I've learned to control them, but right now, all control is lost. I might as well tell you, since the only ones that knew aren't here. And won't ever be here. When I lost control, everything in my room became frozen solid. I just curl up against the door, hugging myself in an attempt to keep from falling apart.

They say they died on impact. The car swerved off the road when it hit a patch of ice and hit a tree at 60 mph. They didn't suffer. They were just gone. I didn't even say goodbye to them that morning. _Why didn't I say goodbye?_

Over those three days, multiple people come to our house to give their sympathies. According to Anna, Jack even came once. I don't care anymore. I'm suffering enough, can't he just leave me alone?

I don't even leave my room for the funeral. I know people are wondering where I am but I just can't leave until I at least can keep from turning anything I touch to ice.

Finally, a week later, fifteen pounds skinnier and more tired than I have ever been, I decide that I can't shut out the world forever. I get dressed in jeggings and a joker shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it. I grab my boots, pick up my bag, and leave without breakfast. While Anna did finally manage to guilt me into eating, I still tend to skip it when she's not around.

When I walk into school, I'm surrounded by looks of sympathy. This only causes my to look down and ignore everyone. All of my teachers offer their condolences, but I can only half smile and walk away quickly after retrieving all of my missed homework.

I don't eat lunch and instead head to the music room. No one knows I sing. I mean no one. It's one of the few ways to keep my powers at bay. I begin to sing my heart out, knowing the room is sound proofed and locked. When I finish, I stand and head to my locker to grab my things for fourth period when Jack walks up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: chapter four is here. I was planning on waiting until tomorrow but some of you guys really wanted me to update so here goes. Please follow and review. Thank you guys so much for following this. I hope I don't disappoint.**

Instead of pushing me like I thought he would, Jack looked like he was about to say something I just put my hand up and said, "Jack, I don't have the patience or the energy to deal with this today. You can save it for some other time."

He looked at me really guiltily and just said, "I'm sorry for what happened to your parents."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, breaking my cool mask I had been maintaining all day. I couldn't deal with this. I ran to the girls' bathroom and locked the main door behind me after making sure there was no one else in the stalls. A layer of frost coats the floor but that's as far as I let it go before I shut down. Over time, I learned that if I become emotionless, I can keep everything at bay. I can hold in all of my heart ache and pain. I know someday it will come back and bite me, but for now, it's the best I can do.

After spending 20 minutes trying to calm myself and let the frost melt, I check to make sure there is no one in the hallway before heading to class. When I walk in everyone looks at me but I ignore them. The teacher excuses it out of sympathy.

Instead of thinking about my life, I do what I always do when it hurts. I throw myself into school. I don't think I have ever written this good of an English essay in my life. I know that people are worried about me but right now I'd rather be numb. I go to bed at 2 o'clock so that I am too exhausted to think. It seems to be working so far.

Today is Saturday. That means I have no school to throw myself into. I have already cleaned our house spotless so that's out. I decide I might as well spend my day reading. I'm careful to pick something I've already read that I know for a fact doesn't involve any death in it. When I'm on about the third chapter, the doorbell rings. Anna spent the night at a friends house so she's not home. I look down at my light blue cami and pajama pants and decide that I might as well just go ahead down. Putting my hair in a messy bun as I walk down the stairs, I stop at the front door to finish it. I open the door to see none other than Jack Frost.

"Why are you here? Didn't think to tormented me enough, thought you'd get me here too? Sorry but I don't have time for this." As I go to close the door, he sticks his foot in the way so I can't.

"Look Elsa, I know you hate me and all but-"

"Of course I hate you. You've made my life a living hell for two years," I spit at him.

"Elsa I'm really sorry. I'm really sorry for being so awful to you and I'm sorry you had to lose your parents and that you had to deal with it on your own."

I can't believe my ears. I look at him skeptically, distrustful of him. He looks earnest, but I don't think I could deal with the heart break of being left behind again.

"Thank you, but you're the last person I want help from right now." I can feel the room getting slightly colder. It's a good thing it's fall. Just to be safe, I put my hands in my pockets.

Jack seems hurt by what I said but I don't care right now. "I miss you Elsa. I miss your parents and I miss spending time with your family. I'm sorry I've been so awful to you and I know there's no way I could ever make it up to you but if I can do anything to help, please tell me."

This is all getting to be too much. I turn around and dash upstairs to my room, knowing he would follow and locking the door. Things began to freeze and the temperature dropped drastically. I curl up on my bed and sob. The smaller I am, the less it hurts.

I hear the door knob jiggling for a minute and then I hear his footsteps walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

_He left._ This is the only though running through my head. _He left me again._

While I'm wallowing in misery, I don't notice the door being unlocked somehow. He comes in behind me and I suddenly feel his presence. I suddenly sit up, panicking at the realization that he's seeing my room. That is, until I see him looking around smirking. This scares me a little.

"How did you get in here? And why are you smiling?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"I always knew there had to be someone else," he muttered in wonder, more to himself than me. When he notices me looking quizzically at him he simply lifts his hand. In it, I see a small snowflake form. I can't help but stare at it and almost smile. Almost.

"It seems yours are much more dramatic than mine, and much less controlled." After he says this, I realize that even with a secret like mine, his was still so much easier to keep. I'm just broken I guess.

When this realization hits me, I start to cry again. I curl up over my knees as cold seeps from every pore of my being. I feel my bed shift as he sits next to me and pulls me into his lap. In a moment of vulnerability, I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. I know I'm going to regret this later, but for now, it feels nice to be taken care of.

He hugs me tight. He is the only thing keeping a blizzard at bay. My cami rides up a bit and his hand brushes my hip causing me to gasp in shock. It's been almost 3 years since I've had any human contact. I don't know what to do. So I do what is only natural to me. I freeze.

This seems to freak Jack out a bit because he leans back and looks at me with worry. When he does I reach back and pull my shirt down. He looks at me in understanding and then confusion. "Why did that freak you out so much?"

"I have really touched anyone basically since our last hug. I haven't really had any physical contact since then. I guess I just didn't know what to do. It's not like I've had a boyfriend or anything, I mean, how could I? I haven't really had anyone since you." I realize I just practically poured my heart out to the boy that broke my heart I shut my mouth.

"Wait, you've never had a boyfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Tada chapter 6! Hope you like it!**

Why did I have to say it? I could have just stopped before that and it would've been fine. He doesn't need to know, nor does he care about my love life, or lack thereof. I just don't understand why this shocks him so much. It's not like I draw attention, and now especially, he ought to know I couldn't do it. During this little thing is when I realize he's quite warm. And I'm still sitting on his lap. As soon as realization hits, I try to stand up, but he keeps his arms around my waist. Looks like I'm not going anywhere for a while.

"Why are you so warm?" I ask to distract him.

"I guess it's just my personality," he says off-handedly. "Don't change the subject. How has someone as beautiful as you not dated at least one guy? Have you ever been asked out before?"

I look down and quickly shake my head. Up until now, no one has paid any sort of attention to me, good or bad, other than him. I don't know how to react to the compliment. Do I thank him? Do I ignore it? I decide on the latter for now.

"Well then every guy is blind."

"Might I remind you that until today, you haven't been nice to me since eighth grade," I point out. It still stings, even as he is starting to make up for it. We'll see how long this lasts.

"Hey, even if I wasn't nice, I always knew you were attractive. I can't say I knew how attractive until I saw you in a tank top but still." He says this without even blushing and I just don't understand. I don't like the conversation being directed at me like this, so I try to focus it back on him.

"What about you? How many girls have you dated, Mr. Popular?" He blushes at this, and looks out my window. I'm not sure as to whether this means too many to count or hardly any. To be honest, I haven't seen him holding hands with anyone or anything like that.

"That doesn't matter. Why are you even asking me?" He sounds really defensive, which prompts a smirk on my face. He gulps when he sees me smiling at him.

"Why won't you answer? Why do you get to ask me if I don't get to ask you? Is it bad? Are you a player? Are you even a vir-" Jack slaps his hand over my mouth, cutting off my questions. I know he's really uncomfortable right now, but I'm curious.

Finally, he sighs and looks down. "No, I'm not a player. Yes, I am still a virgin, but if you tell anyone I will kill you in your sleep. I've only had one girlfriend and we dated for such a short amount of time, it hardly counts. Some of my friends even think I'm gay." I open my mouth to ask, but he cuts me off, "No, I am most definitely not gay. I just haven't really liked anyone like that for a while. There's no spark with anyone else."

I can't help but wonder if by else, he means there was a spark with someone he didn't date. For some reason, the thought of him liking some other girl so much makes me jealous. I know I shouldn't be, but when we were younger, I had a huge crush on him, not that he, or anyone else for that matter, ever knew about it. So when we started on this subject, those feelings started coming back.

Ignoring it, I look at him and realize I'm still on his lap. This time when I try to get up, he lets me. I walk over to my closet and grab a hoodie. Now that he brought it up, I feel awkward being here without an actual shirt on.

I start to wonder what this means. What are we? Are we friends? Is he just being nice this once? Does he even want to talk to me anymore after today? I only voice the first question, deciding the rest are a bit much.

"I don't know. I guess we're friends. We can see how that goes."

Friends. Alright. A start is a start I suppose.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey chapter six. Sorry I missed a day but I had a ridiculous in class essay and I spent four hours yesterday studying. I hope this makes up for it at least a little.**

Jack stays to hang out that night and we order take out and watch Disney movie just like old times. When I'm trying to get my noodles out with my chopsticks, I accidentally fling some at him. He looks up at me in shock before an evil smirk takes over his face. Realizing what he's planning, I try to protest, but I'm too late. As I put my hands up, I am hit with a piece of orange chicken. Knowing I would make a mess if I retaliated, I get up and hug him, giving him all of the sauce from my shirt. By the time we let go, we can hardly breathe from laughter. I forgot how much fun I had with Jack.

"I should probably go," Jack says after we finish watching Lilo and Stitch. "You're probably tired."

After the day we've had, I don't really want him to go. Then I remember Anna won't be home tonight. This is the first time since my parents death I have to fall asleep to an empty house. Last night, she left after I fell asleep. I don't know if I could sleep here alone. I debate asking him to stay, biting my lip. I decide against it as he looks at me funny.

"What were you going to ask?" I'm shocked for a second then realize my habits probably haven't changed since eighth grade. Now that I think about it, his haven't either.

"I was thinking about asking if you would stay tonight, because I don't really want to stay alone, but I decided I didn't want to ask that because I'm sure you have something better you could be doing than babysitting me." I turn away to walk him out, but he pulls me back.

"I'd be honored to stay and keep you company." I haven't smiled so big in years. I hop up a little and hug him. Then I begin to think about sleeping arrangements.

"You could sleep in my bed, or Anna's, since she's not here. I'll take the cou-"

"How bout you take your bed, I take the floor?"

"But it's rude to make the guest sleep on the floor." I know it's ridiculous, but I don't want him to be uncomfortable.

"We could always share the bed," he wiggles his eyebrows while saying this, causing me to blush.

"No you can have the floor."

••••••••••••••••••

When we go to get ready for bed, I realize Jack has no pajamas. When he realizes this, he asks if I care if he sleeps in boxers. I don't know how to respond, but I don't want him stuck in jeans. I say sure and make him turn around while I change into clean pjs. The only think I can find in my flustered, half-naked state are Victoria secret sleep boxers and a cami, so that's what I'm stuck with. I blush when his eyes widen when he sees what I'm wearing. I brush my hair out and braid it to sleep.

When we are all settled in, I turn off the lights and get into my bed. Although cold has never bothered me, I've always preferred warmth. While laying in the bed, I am not as warm as usual because I gave him half of my blankets. I don't think Jack's asleep yet.

"Hey, Jack," I whisper, knowing I will regret this. He mumbles in response. "Do you think you can come up here? You're really warm." I'm blushing and decide it's ridiculous. "You don't have to. Don't even bother. Forget I asked." By the time I've finished, he is standing and walking over to the bed in a t-shirt and boxers. Maybe I should've thought about this more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated and this isn't that long but there's a very good possibility I will update again today, so you know, win win. I'm stuck in a car for 12 hours, you might even get three. Please review!**

Well I was right about one thing. He's really warm. It's like having my own personal space heater. What I didn't plan for or even sort of anticipate was that both of us are half dressed and very close together. I also didn't anticipate how much I like being this close to him. I don't know what to do other than try to shut everything down and sleep. He already seems to be asleep. Does this mean he's used to sleeping with girls? Unlikely, considering he said he's only had one girl friend.

I finally fall asleep but am quickly awoken from my sleep after a nightmare. I don't remember what was happening, other than that Anna and Jack were in trouble. When I wake up, I realize that Jack is holding my face, attempting to calm me. It's only when I feel his fingers wiping under my eyes that I realize I am crying. I also realize that half my room is frozen. That dream must have been a doozy.

When I finally come back to the fact that he is holding my face, I begin to blush and look down.

"What was that all about? I was perfectly comfortable and laying here and I woke up to snow falling and a layer of ice on everything. It's a good thing I'm me."

"I-I don't know what happened. I'm pretty sure I had a nightmare, but I don't know what about." I pause and say, "Now you know how bad it gets. You can leave if you want."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere unless you want me gone." I look up at him hopefully, trying not to look vulnerable but I know I'm failing really badly. Hope and vulnerability give someone the power to send your world crashing down. He's smiling at me slightly and I feel my lips quirk up in response.

I lay back down, snuggling back into his side and trying to hide my contented sigh when he places his hand on my back and rubs a little. I fall back asleep pretty quickly after this and manage to make it through the night without anymore interesting events.

If only I knew what would happen in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, we got some developing romance. Read and review please! 3**

I am woken up to the sound of Anna squeaking my name. I shoot up in bed, looking down at Jack next to me. He somehow slept through that noise.

"Anna, can we just talk about this later?" I plead in a whisper.

"No we can not talk about this later! There is a boy in your bed, a boy who practically broke you and you're snuggling! I will not wait to talk about this," she says at a normal volume and I feel Jack stir beside me. He sits up beside me and glances at Anna and blushes.

"What are you doing in my sister's bed? What did you do?" She is practically interrogating him.

"Anna calm down. He didn't do anything. We made up. We're friends again. Everything is fine." I try to reason with her but that doesn't seem to be working.

"I will not calm down! You have barely spoken to me recently and I come home to find you snoodling with a guy who hasn't been here for three years." I don't know how to make this situation better.

"Snoodling?" Jack asks from beside me.

"Yes, snoodling. Snuggling. Canoodling, snoodling." I blush when she explains this.

"We were only snuggling because he's warm." I don't think this helps my case.

"Why was he staying in the first place?" By now I'm standing too and I feel Jack stand behind me.

"Because you weren't home and I can't sleep here alone!" I know it's ridiculous to fight about this but she has no reason to freak out on me. I'm the older sister.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay?"

"Because you should be able to move on with your life, even if I can't. You can go have fun. I do what I always do. I shut myself in. It's what I do. The only difference is, last night, Jack was here! Nothing inappropriate happened, okay?!" I'm breathing heavily and I can feel their incredulous stares on me. I guess I haven't talked that much in a while.

A little frost starts coming from my hand but I feel Jack's hand on my lower back and it somehow calms me. I don't think Anna needs any more surprises this morning.

Anna just looks at me sadly for a minute and then quickly walks towards me and pulls me into a very unexpected hug. I stand there frozen for a minute until Jack sort of nudges me and I reciprocate the hug to the best of my abilities. The hug ends just as abruptly as it began and she turns around and walks out. I look over at Jack and quickly hug him. Unlike me, he responds immediately. We pull back but my hands stay on his shoulders and his rest on my waist. For a second, I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach while staring into his eyes. We begin to lean in a little but he suddenly shakes his head and pulls back.

"I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I smile and nod, maybe a little too hopeful.

After pulling his pants on, he turns and leaves. After he has driven off, Anna walks back into my room and sits down on my bed.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes. We are going to do something we have never done before that I feel is necessary in any sisterly relationship."

"And what is that?"

"Boy talk."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry, short chapter and no Jelsa but it will get there. As always, please read and review! 3**

I stare wide-eyed at Anna. Boy talk? I don't know how to do boy talk. I hardly know how to do regular talk. Why would she want to talk about boys with me? I'm sure one of her friends would love to talk boys.

"Are you two dating?" If I was shocked before, I'm flabbergasted now. Dating? Me and Jack? That's ridiculous!

"What?" I sputter. "Me and Jack? Jack Frost? Dating me? That's absurd!"

"Why are you blushing then?" she asks, smirking at me. I immediately go stone-faced.

"I don't know what you're talking about Anna. We would never date. I don't date and he wouldn't date me so no dating. Whatsoever." I don't see why she keeps pursuing this.

"You guys shared a bed! There has to be some chemistry between you two!" She isn't letting this go, it seems.

"Anna, I already told you why we shared a bed and it was completely platonic. Why can't you just let it go?" (I'm sorry I had to)

Anna gets up and looks at me. "So you're saying you wouldn't care if someone asked Jack out, like Tooth?"

"Tooth wants to ask Jack out?!" I realize my mistake immediately. "I mean, that's so great for them. Why should I care about Jack's love life." Well, I failed miserably.

"Aha! I knew you liked him! You wouldn't care so much if you didn't." She's got me here.

"Okay, even if I did like him, why would it matter. It's not like we're going to date. It will be a miracle if we stay friends for the rest of high school. Just leave it Anna."

"Why wouldn't you guys date?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's... Jack Frost, the most popular, and attractive, guy in school! I'm just me, Elsa Winters. No friends. Not attractive. Why would he date me?" I don't mean to, but I let all of my insecurities spill out of my from the past three years.

I'm looking at the floor as Anna speaks up. "Not attractive? Elsa, you're gorgeous. Yeah, you could try a little harder, but you don't know how many times I wished I was as beautiful as you." I furrow my brows at this. Why would she want to look like me?

"Anna, you're adorable and nice and funny and talented. I've always wanted to be you." I've never liked my hair. I've always wanted to be as confident as Anna. I just don't get why she would want to be me.

"Talented? Elsa, I've heard you sing. You could beat anyone. Why is it so hard to believe that you are awesome just the way you are?"

I jump up and hug Anna. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asks, confused.

"Everything." I can't explain how sorry I am for pushing her away or how much I have missed her.

We pull away and I say, "So how about a Disney movie marathon with hot chocolate? Snuggle in on the couch?"

"I'd love to." We link arms and head downstairs for some much needed sister bonding time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so I'm continuing this since so many of you are super sweet and reall want this to keep going. I know I took a long time to update but I'm going to try and update with a few chapters at a time because my internet sucks. I have three right now and I hope you enjoy!**

I wake up Monday morningfeeling better than I have for quite some time. I jump up and put on one of my favorite outfits that I haven't worn in a long time: a black sweater with a black, white, and gray ombré scarf, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and my favorite black Uggs. What can I say? I like to be warm. I braid my hair and look in the mirror, deciding that this is an acceptable look. I head down and get in the car after locking the door.

Although I'm excited to see Jack, I'm also scared he will pretend nothing happened this weekend and continue to mess with me. Those worries are wiped away when he comes up to me by my locker and simply says, "Hey."

I smile at him and say, "Hi." It's kind of a nice feeling, having someone to wait for me. While I'm getting a book from the top of my locker, I have to reach on my tip toes to get it and he reaches over my and grabs it. I smile at him again. Wow, I don't think I've smiled so much in forever.

When I have all of my stuff, we head to first period, which we coincidentally share. I take my usual seat, expecting Jack to sit in his usual spot with his friends but he comes and sits down right next to me. I decide not to comment and I pull out a book. I've only read three sentences when he says, "Really? I give up my seat to sit by you and all you can do is read?"

I look up at him, a little shocked, and close my book. "You didn't have to do that. I'm sure you'd much prefer to sit with those other people."

"No I wanted to sit by you. So you should talk to me." I look at him for a second, trying to think of something to say. He sighs and says, "Okay, it seems I will be starting the conversation. Hi, Elsa. What's up?"

"I-I-I uh... I'm dandy." I have no idea to carry on a conversation. At all. Man, I really was isolated. I'm luckily saved by the bell, literally, signaling the start of class. Jack turns to the front and so do I. This should be an interesting day.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N if you didn't know the last chapter is now a real chapter and not just that authors note so go read that first!**

At the end of first period, Jack waits for me to grab my stuff and walks me to my second period. I give him an awkward wave goodbye before walking into my room and sitting down. I try so hard to pay attention, but I'm still reeling over the huge change in my life with Jack back in it.

••••••••••••••

I make it through second and third period and walk to my locker to drop my books off and grab my things for fourth and fifth period before lunch. When I turn around, I unexpectedly bump into something. Make that someone.

I look up to see Jack laughing at me. I stick my tongue out at him like I used to when we were little and begin walking to the cafeteria. He slides up next to me and walks by me. We stand in line together, not entirely shocking, but then he follows me to my awkward table in the back corner with no one else at it. I sit down, only to have Jack sit next to me. I only raise a questioning brow at him, knowing that there's no reasoning with him.

I see him glance at my lunch, which is pretty much just a water and a bag of carrot sticks. Not that I ever ate much before, but I still haven't been able to eat a lot. I just grab a carrot stick and start chewing on it, staring at Jack. He looks up and we just sit there, staring at each other, after a moment, I look down. I don't like feeling like this. For someone who needs control in her life, I seem to have less and less nowadays.

It seems Jack never lost his ability to read me because he scoots closer to me, offering his hand as comfort under the table. I gratefully take it, thankful to have my best friend back.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This ones really long and I hope it satisfies you guys for a while while I write. Please review.**

After fifth period is over, I head to my locker, taking my time since I don't have to make it to a bus. I swing my backpack over my shoulder when someone walks up to me. I ignore it, thinking its Jack. When I turn around, I see Tooth standing behind me. She's pretty much the head bitch of the school, with all the money she could want and fuchsia hair. She's friends with Jack but she never talks to me so I'm confused.

"Um, hi Tooth," I say awkwardly as she looks me over.

"I just don't get it. Why would Jack be interested in a loser like you? What does he see in you? You're not pretty and you're annoying. Why would he suddenly leave us to hang out with you?"

I am stunned into silence so she continues. "I'm only going to say this once. You are going to stay away from Jack. He's mine. Even if he doesn't know it yet." With that, she turns around and walks away.

I slowly make my way to the front doors to see Jack waiting. He looks up at me when I walk towards him and smiles.

"Hey do you want a ride home? We can hang out for a while."

"Uh... Yeah sure. Thanks." We walk out to his car and get in. I sit in the passenger seat staring out the window until I hear Jack say my name. I look over at him with my eyebrow raised, wondering what he wants.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet the whole way home and you looked kind of upset when you walked out of school today."

I turn back the the window and sigh. "It's nothing, really. It's just— someone said something today and I've been thinking about it a lot."

"What did someone say? What do you mean? Who was it? Are you okay?" I know he won't stop asking questions unless I interrupt him.

"It doesn't matter who and yes I'm fine. She just wondered why you were interested in me and I know you're not in the way she meant but it got me thinking. Why do you talk to me? I'm not pretty, I'm not that nice, and I'm a loser. I just don't get it."

"Why would you even ask that? You're a great person and I love talking to you because you're funny, you're plenty nice, and you are most definitely not a loser. And you're not pretty, you're right." When he says this I swing around to look at him, the hurt plain on my face. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you're not just pretty, you're beautiful."

At the look of sincerity in his eyes, I look down, blushing. We stopped in front of my house a while ago and we haven't gotten out yet. I stare at my feet for a while before looking back at him. He looks me in the eyes and looks down at my lips. For a second, I'm frozen. I think the fear I have shows in my eyes because he looks panicked and backs up. My breathing speeds up for a minute and I manage to calm down before I turn and get out of the car. I look back at Jack and wave for him to follow me. We walk inside and I stand there for a moment, figuring out where to go from here.

I look up at him and say, "I'm sorry. For you know, freaking out earlier. I just— I've been avoiding physical contact since middle school, watching my control over my powers weaken. I know you probably weren't going to do anything and I over reacted because why would you like me? I just, you know, thought that was what was going to happen and I just got scared. But don't worry, I know you wouldn't want to do that so-"

I'm cut off from my rambling by Jack walking up to me and taking my face in his hand and kissing me. _My first kiss_. I freeze in shock before my hands automatically make their way up his chest and around his neck. For my first kiss, and possibly his, we get pretty heated. I finally pull away to gasp in a breath and notice his hands are resting on my waist. We just stare at each other for at least a minute before I blush and look down, retracting my arms. I step back but his hands stay on my waist, holding me relatively close to him.

What just happened?


End file.
